Alone
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: Sakura is a girl that nobody cares about . She feels alone because her father abuses her so she can not have any friends . Sasuke is a new student and he wants to help Sakura . Will he be able to help her before she feels like there is only one end left .
1. Chapter 1

Alone

I sit in the back of the class doing my work silently . I watch from the back ground as the world gose on around me , I am left out of it because of one person . That person filled my heart with darkness that no light could enter . This person was should protect me , but he dose not , all that he will do to me is hurt my wounded heart . This person is my father .

On the outside he is the greatest brain surgan in the world . On the outside he dose not get drunk and beat his only daughter withen inches of her life while his step-wife watches and laughs . That is on the outside on the inside he is a drunk that abuses his daughter .

I get up to turn in my worksheet that my homeroom teacher Kakashi Hatake gave us to complete . Today is the same as all the others , but something happens that will change my life forever . As I turn to walk back to my seat the classroom door opens and in walks a raven haired boy with onxy eyes . I look out over at the class and see that all the girls are watching him with drool hanging out of their mouths . I don't give the boy a second thought intill my teacher said something .

" Sakura . " kakashi said to drew my attenction away from going back to my seat .

" Yes , Sir ? " I said to my teacher .

" This is Sasuke Uchiha . I would like you to show him around the school today . You both have all the same class at the same time . " Kakashi told me and Sasuke at the same time .

" Yes , Sir . If this is what you would think best "

" Both of you go to your seats . I think there is an empty seat next to you right Sakura ?

"  
" Yea ,Sir ." I replied to the qustion that he asked me .

" Both of you go know and Sasuke here is a worksheet that has to be completed before the ened of class "

" Hn ." Sasuke said to Kakashi .

I then walked back to my seat not caring if Sasuke followed me or not . The only thing that I cared about were the many pairs of eyes following me that I knew held death in their gaze . I turned to face all of the students and gave them the look of death that I gave when somebody was trying to get too close to me . When they all saw this gaze they ether A ] turned away or B ] was direted a Sasuke . Most of the students choose answer choose B . As long as I was not the center of atteion I did not mind at all .

I sat in my seat and pulled out my stechbook it held all of the drawings that I had done and the poems that I worte .My stecch book was the only thing that I truly tresured besides the neckles that was my mothers before she died . I rubbed my hand on the charm felling the symbol of love that it was shaped like . I never knew my mother . When she was eight months pregnant with me she died in a car crash . I was luckey to be alive .

* * *

I watched the girl with pink hair out of the coner of my eye . She was a mistery to me . She had not looked at me with except when I first came in the door . I knew that this girl is diffrent , but just how was still unknown to me . Then the door to the classroom flew open and in walked my best friend Naruto Uzumaki .

* * *

I saw Naruro walk in and looked at where he was heading . He was walking right up to Sasuke . He then fell into the desk right infront of Sasuke .

" Hey Teme ! How long have you been here ? " He said to the boy . I knew that they knew each other because last week in class Naruto was telling his friends that a friend was coming here after traviling with his father for a few years .

" Dope , I just got here . Why are you late ? Did you dream about your roman and wake up to find that you ate all of it while you were asleep ...again ? " Sasuke had a smirk on his face that about half the girls fainted over when they saw it . Sasuke just looked over at the sound of people falling out of desk and waited for Naruto to answer the qustion .

" Not this time Teme . Hey that rhymes ! " Sasuke gave him a look that made him continue with what he was saying . " I was with Hinata last night and we over slept . God i hope Neji dose not find out that I slept with Hinata or I WILL be dead ! "

They talked about this and that while I drew a picture of a Sakura blossom tree that was in full bloom . just then I felt someone looking over at my desk and saw none other than Sasuke and Naruto looking over at my drawing .

" Thats a good drawing Sakura . " Sasuke said to me and I looked over and saw that Naruto had a look on his face that said ' what the HELL have you been smoking ' . I did not say anything to him , but put my scetch book back in my messanger bag and walked to Kakashis desk and asked to go to the nurse . He just waved me on throught the door while he kept reading his Icha Icha paradise book .

* * *

I watched Sakura get up and leave and saw that Naruro had a look on his face that said ' what the HELL have you been smoking ' . " Why the hell are you looking at me like that , Dope ? " I gave him a face that made him clean that look off of his face , quick .

" Why the hell did you say that to her ? " Naruto asked me with a werid look on his face for someone that just slept with his girlfriend .

"Why was it such a big deal ? All that I said was that her drawing was nice ! "

" Sakura dose not talk to anybody ! I mean the only time that you here her voice is when she is FORCED to answer a qustion by a teacher ! She is WERID ! She always wears pants and a hoodie ! Always even on the hottest day of the year and she never dresses out for P.E ! "

So I thought . She can do any thing that she likes. She lived the school life that I wish I had . She is so lucky ! Then the bell rang for our next class . My next class was english with Kurenia Yuhi .

* * *

I went to the bathroom to do somthing that helped me live to deal with what my father did to me everyday . I walked into a stale and locked it . Then I sat down and pulled the razor out that I carried with me . I pulled up my sleave and undid the braclets that hide the scars from where I had cut myself before . Just when I set the blade aganist my skin I heard the door open . I knew that I could not cut while somebody was in here so I put the razor abck in my messanger bag and walked to my next claas , English with Kurenia Yuhi .

When I walked into class most of the students were alredy there , joking around with their friends and eyeballing Sasuke . I sat in my usual seat and waited for class to start . Yesturday she gave us homework that said that we had to write a poem about anything and could be as long as we wanted it to be . When class started she colleted the poems from everyone and started to read them .

* * *

I sat in english thinking about Sakura . I wanted to know why she was so diffent than all the other girls that I had meet in my life . I was in a daze intill Kurenia said something to the class .

" O . k class yesterday you were told to write a poem with the style of Poe on any subject that most of you completed , " Kurenia looked at Naruto when she said ' most ' because last night he was to busy fucking Hinata that he did not have time for his homework ." I read them all , " She continued , " And I have picked the best one that was writen . The person that wrote this poem WILL come up and read it out to the class . Would Sakura Haruno please come up to the front of the class ? " I watched Sakura get up from her seat and take the sheet of paper that she had in her hands . Then Sakura started to read he poem .  
" Alone

I am alone

I am not part

of it I am it

Alone

I am alone

Everyday

I am alone

In every way

I am alone as my life ends

I watch the dimming lights intill the end

I wish it was not this way To end my hell

I wish so hard

But it is not ment to be

I was mant to be alone

Alone

That is what I am

Alone

'Till the end of time

In the end i see a white light

A light so bright

Then I am not alone

I am surrounded by others

Others that thought the same

My body may be alone without my soul

But I know now

I am not alone

There are others like me

Like the lonely me in everyway

But still still I am alone

Until the end of time

There will be others that fell the same

There will always be the ones that are

Alone

It will never end

Some will always be

Alone

It will last forever

Alone can never end

Alone

I am it

In every way

I am

Alone

But now I am not

Alone

In spirt

But In body

There will always be

The ones that fell it

Alone "

I heard Sakura's voice . It sounded like a bells chimes , so soft and sweet but with a force behind them . I know some how that is what Sakura feels . She feels alone in this world , and I knew that I was going to be the one to bring her out before it was to late . Before she saw the white light . I knew then that I was in love with the pink haired girl that had many secrets that made her fell so alone .


	2. Chapter 2

It was after school that same day that Sakura noticed that somebody was following her home . She looked back and saw Sasuke and Naruto walking and joking around like they had done the whole day . Sakura came up with a plan to see if they realy were following her. She turned down a side street and walked into the icecream shop .

* * *

After I heard the poem that Sakura had read aloud to the class I blackmailed Naruto into helping me find out what was the secret that Sakura was keeping by telling him that I would tell Neji that he had slept with Hinata . At first he did not belive me , but when I went up to Neji he yelled at me he would do it . Then he dragged me way from Neji before he asked what was going on .

We saw Sakura look back at us and then turned down onto a side street and walk into the best icecream shop there was in Kohona . We knew that if we followed her in then she would know that we were following her .

* * *

I watched Naruto and Sasuke walk off back towards the school . I then looked at the time and decided that a little icecream would not hurt me today . After I decided to get a vinilla cone with sprinkles I strated to walk home licking away at the melting cone when I heard a car horn blow beside me . I turned my head right and saw the man that I hated more than anything in my life .

" Sakura get in the car ! We have to go to a party today that I have to make an apperance at and you have to come with me ." I knew to listin to my father if I did not want to be locked up in my room the rest of the week , so I got into the black Mustang convetable .

When we got home I was told to go dress in the long black dress . The only reson that I was alowed to wear the black dress was because it was the only dress that covered up my brusied body . He always made me wear pink unless he had recintly beat me hard enought to leave a brusie.

I walked into my room and found the blck dress that had sleaves that were made of lace that went down to my wrist then fanned out to make it look like a formal komono sleaves . The dress was long enought to reach my ankles when I wore two inche heels . There were ribbons that gave the dress a modern look , but still look aproprite for a formal party .

* * *

When Naruto and I arived at my house we were greated by my mother Mikoto . " Hello boys . You two need to get ready for that party that is being held for Itachis arivel at Kohona hospital . Remember that it is a formal party and you both need to wear a tux . Got it ? "

" Yes ma'ma ! " We said at the same time to my mother .

In my room changing into our tuxs Naruto askes me a qustion .

" Sasuke , why do we have to go to this thing for your ass of a brother ? "

Stating in the high pich voice like what my mother talks with I said , " Sasuke we are your brothers famliy . We have to be there for his suport team . He is your brother and you WILL go and SUPORT your brother ! " Naruto started to laugh while I talked like my mother . When I finshed talking I started to laugh too .

* * *

It was five o'clock by the time that I got dressed and put on the makeup that would go with the dress . At five thirty there was a knock on my door and in walked my step-mother with a grin on her face that always told me that something bad was waiting for me .

" Your father is down stairs waiting for you with a surprise for you Sakura . " She said in a sing song like voice that made her that much more look like the grinch that stole christmas .

Down stairs my father told me that he would not beat and look me inmy room if I behaved and try and get some info on the new doctor . I knew that he ment get info by getting the guy drunk and sleeping with him . I would never do the sleeping with them part , but I was good at getting the info from them when they were drunk . I was always a good flurt with who ever my father wanted info from . The only reason that I did what he asked was to stop the beatings that I took on a daily baseis .

We then left to go to the party that was being held in the honor of Uchiha , Itachi . I knew that name sounded fimiler but I could not place it . I sat in the back of the mustang while my father and step-mother road up front talking about the new doctor that had come to Kohona .

* * *

Diaclamer :

Itachi : I will not Say it !

Me : Say it asshole or get your brains shot out !

Itachi : You would not dare kill me !

Me : Watch me !

Itachi : Fine I will watch !

Me : Last chance ! [ Gun is pointed at itachis head ]

Itachi : Shot me !

Me : Your choose ! [ Bang ! Itachi dropes to the floor , blood pouring out of his head ]

Me : Sorry Itachi ....Not !

Sasuke : Hey I was going to kill him !

Me : ASay the disclamer and I will bring Itachi back and you can kill him !

Sasuke : Deal ! No tears left to cry dose not own any of the Nauto charaters from that Naruto manga .

Me : Thank you !

Sasuke : Bring Itachi back NOW !

Me : Look whos PMSing know !

Authors note : I will update faster with more reviews !


	3. Chapter 3

Alone

* * *

We had just arrived at the ballroom that had been booked to hold the ' party ' that was being held for the new arivel at the hospital . He was called Itachi Uchiha . I could not help but keep thinking that the name Uchiha was fimilar , but I culd not place where I had heard that name before . My father helped my step-mother out of the black mustang and for a ' show ' he helped me exit the car also . we walked to the ballroom and entered the huge place . It was full of people that worked at the hospital and other important people in the community the donated money to keep the hospital running .

Once inside a doorman took our coats and other things and showed my father where the doctors were meeting to greet the new member of their staff that had just joined them .

I knew all to well how things like this would happen . First he would introduce himself , the best brain surgan in the world . Then he would show off the ' tropey ' wife with blonde hair and light blue eyes . Many time he would get comments about how lucky he was to get to sleep with an ' Angel ' . ' Angel ' my ass . If only they knew what went on behind closed doors . Then he could pull me foward and say that I was his ' cherry blossom ' then he would kiss the top of my head like a good father would do and then he would tell me to go have some fun so he could talk . He was a good actor , and so was I . Every time that we had done this nobody thought that he was a ' bad ' father . Nobody saw behinde the ' show ' that hide the fact that we were not the perfect family that everyone thought we were .

When Naruto , my mother , and I arrived at the ballroom that was where Itachi was it was already full of people that worked and supported the hospital . When the three of use entered the ballroom we were greeted by Itachi taking my mothers hand and showing us to a place in the room that was full of doctors that he would be working with . When he had our mother talking to a friend of hers that supported the hospital Itachi took both Naruto and me of to the side .

" Hey Sasuke , I think that their is a pertty girl that is your type over their . Her father works at the hospital as a brain surgan and from what I understand she is smart herself . Seems like your type of girl ." I gave Itachi a look that I always gave him when he tyed to set me up with a friends daughter or a youger friend . By now I was tired of his and Naruto attempts at trying to get me a girlfriend .

" NO ! " I said to them both . They gave me a dissponted look and Naruto started talking next .

" Teme come on . Just give this girl a chance. You never know what will happen . You might like her . " My brother and Naruto both gave me puppy dog looks and I finaly gave in and Itachi led us towards a table where a lone girl sat sipping a drink .

I looked up and saw the new doctor walking my way with two boys following him . I did not pay him any attenction intill he sat down next to me and started talking . " Hey Sakura . This is my brother Sasu- " When he was stopped by someone talking .

" She knows who I am asshole . We have classes together . " Only when he said this did I look up and see the same boy with raven hair and onxy eyes . I did not talk to them and I walked away from the boys . Its not that I did not like Sasuke but it was that he was following me this afternoon and I knew that he was trying to figure out the secret that I had been trying to hide since the abuse had started . I looked over my shoulder and saw that my father was talkintg to Itachi about something .

I decide that I wanted some fresh air and walked out of a side door and stared walking up a few flights of stairs to get to the roof . Outside it was cold and quiet . A slight wind stirred my pink hair aound my face . My dress ruffeled around my ankles and I climbed up onto the railing pondering if I should jump and end the hell that I lived in . I was about to let myself lean over the rail a little more to lose my balance when I heard the roof door open .

After Sakura left the table Itachi looked over at me and Naruto and gave a look that said ' You know her and you didn't tell me . She is HOT ! ' Naruot and I both knew what a pervert Itachi could be and we gave him a stare that said ' DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT ! ' . After that a man came up and said that he was Mr. Haruno , Sakura's father . Itachi and the Haruno started talking about the hospital and Naruto and I walked away deciding that we wanted to get some air on the roof .

When we had walked onto the roof we saw a figure sitting on the railing the surronded the top on the building so that nobody would fall off . We saw the figure turn around and saw that this figure was the person that had run away from them while they were in the crowded ballroom . The figure seem to be sitting on top of the rails and was leaning over the edge inching her way towards a painful death . Then we started walking towards the girl that seemed to hate the very earth and felt so alone .

I saw Sasuke and Naruto walk throught the door that I ahd just walk throught minutes ago . I saw then look at me then they started walking toward me . I felt a gust of wind rock the whole building and then I felt myself fall fowards over the edge of the building . Then I heard a voice . " SAKURA ! " This voice yelled as I fell off the railing , plumingting towords a very painful end that I had been day dreaming about only seconds before .

We had just walked out towards the pink haired girl that sat on the railing when we felt a gust of wind so strong that it rocked the sturdy building that we were walking on now . Then we saw Sakura fall over the edge afte losing her grip on the rails when the wind rocked the building . We were so stunned that we could not move intill Sakura was compltly off the rails . I was the first one of the two of us to do anything . I yelled " SAKURA ! " at the top of my lungs and lunged to the rails trying to save her from a certin death .

* * *

DISCLAMER : I do not own any of the NARUTO charaters from the NARUTO manga !

" Why is the world so cruel ! " You hear yelled in the distance.

The more reviews that I receve the fast that I post . You know that you are DYING to see if Sasuke saves Sakura !


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Alone

* * *

I waited to meet the cold hard cement that was going to end my life . I waited for the pain from breaking my bones from falling from 20 stories up . I kept waiting , but I never felt my body hit the cement . ' Mabye , ' I thought , ' I have aready hit the cement but died apon inpact so I don't fell the pain ! ' . I then slowly started opening my eyes and saw the dark night above me and I felt somebody holding onto my hand trying to keep me from falling to my death . I saw raven hair and oxny eyes look down to meet my own emreld ones .

* * *

I lugged and thought that I was to late but I felt my hand catch onto something soft and warm and I saw Sakura dangling 20 stories above the ground with her eyes closed . Then I saw her eyes open and meet with mine . It felt like forever before we broke contact and I started to speak .

" Sakura grab onto my other hand so I can pul you up ! " I yelled to the girl .

I saw her eyes show something that I had never seen in the eyes of a girl . It seemed like her eyes were pleading for me to let her go . They were pleading to let her fall to her death and leave this world . Then I figured out why she was so cold and . . . . . alone . She was being abused . I knew what she felt like . Nobody knows this but before my father died he took out his anger on this youngest son because he thought he was a disgrace to the Uchiha name . I was the yougest son of the Uchiha clan leader .I had the some look in my eyes only a year ago and I knew that being abused by someone that you love can force you to want your death to come to you while you are young . " Naruto grab her other hand and help me pull her up ! " I yelled to Naruto . He then scrambeled to do as I said .

* * *

I watched Sasuke and saw something in his eye that made me think that I was really not alone in this world full of hurt and pain . I knew some how that he knew the pain that you feel when you go through hell with nobody to help you out of the pit that you had been thrown into by someone that should love you . I heard Sasuke yell at me to grab his hand and him telling Naruto to grab my other hand to help him pull me up . I felt myself being huled up and I dug my heals into the side of the building trying to help them . Finaly I felt myself fall onto the roof and I saw Sasuke and Naruto sitting trying to get their breath back .

" Why ? " I asked them . I wanted to know why they kept me in this hell that I live in even now when I know that I am not as alone as I thought I was . I still wanted to die because they might have saved me from dieing all at once , but I still was dieing on the inside , little by little my heart was cracking and one day I knew that it would break . They had won the battle but not the war .

" Because , you ' re not as alone as you think that you are Sakura . I know what you are going through , " Sasuke stopped for a second , " I went through it to intill somebody showed me that I was not alone either . " I saw Naruto give Sasuke a look like ' WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?! ' . Sasuke gave him a look and he looked at me and back to Sasuke and nodded along with what he was saying .

" I ..I don'- " I was cut off by the door to the roof opening again and I saw my father walk out onto the roof and his eyes locked onto my form .

" Sakura its time for us to leave . Its getting late . Come on know . " He said while he walked over to me and helped me up like a good father would . I knew that it was all part of the show called ' Don't let people know I abuse my only daughter ' it was like my own little soap ophra . I truly hated it , but I had to deal with this intill I turned 18 . I knew that I have one year three months and thirteen days intill I could leave this hell that is called my life . I didn't even know if I was going to live long enought to see my 18th birthday .

* * *

We watched Sakura walk away with her father . I saw the look that Sakura had on her face when she saw her father walk throught the roof door . I then knew who was hurting her so bad to cause her heart to brak and make her want her death to come a the premature age of 16 . I looked at Naruto and saw that he too knew that Sakura was being abused by the man that had fooled everyone into thinking that they had the ' perfect ' family that everyone wishes that they had .

" We have to do something to help her , Sasuke . " Naruto said while looking at the door that Sakura had just walked throught back into her own personal hell . I looked at Naruto relizing that he had just said something smart for once .

" Yeah . " I agreed with the blond boy , " But how ? " I asked him and myself .

" What the hell are you two talking about ? You look like you finaly have something on your minds besides keeping girls away from Sasu . . . " we looked up at Itachi with a grim looks on our faces .

" You know Sakura right ? " I asked my older brother .

" Yeah . So what ? "

" Well her father ... " I could not finsh the sentence because it brought back unwanted memorys of my own time that I was alone .

" Her father is abusing her . " Naruto finshed for me because he knew how I would clam up when I thought about my father .

* * *

We walked down the stairs and out to the car . All the while my father held a firm grip on my arm . When we arived home my hell started like it did everynight that my father even had even a hint of a duzz .

" Where the hell were you ? why were you up in the roof durring the middle of the night with two boys ? I told you to get some infomation on Itachi Uchiha ! Not to get fucked by his little brother and his blonde friend ! " He yelled at me .

Then he smashed his fist into my rib cage . I felt and heard a few bones break when he landed the punch . I tryed to hold back the scream of pain that I felt tear throught my body , but was not able to and a small wince escaped from between my clenched jaws . This only made him hit me harder and call me all the names in the book even coming close to the meaning of the word whore or ho .

While I was knocked around by my father my step mother was standing behind him telling him to hit me harder , that I was the reson that my mother died , that I caused all the problems that he had . He keep on hitting me intill my world went black , but right when I was on the edge of being wake or in my own night I could have swore that I saw blue and red lights flashing aganst the windows of the living room , but I would not allow myself the hope of being rescued from my life .

* * *

Itachi looked at us like we had two heads . " What the hell would make you think that ? Child abuse is not something to joke about . Sasuke you should know that better than anybody . "

" We saw brusies on her arms that were hand shaped . " I qiuckly lied to my older brother .

" Are you sure about this ? I meet Sakura's father and he seemed to love his daughter . " Itachi said to the two of us .

" Yes Itachi . " Naruto said to him .

" Fine if you are so damn sure then we report it to the police ans see what they say . Come on we have to tell mom that we are going . " He said while walking to the roof door that we had all come through.  
It was now 12 o'clockand we were sitting in the police staction explaing over and over again what we ' saw ' to the Konoha police force . It seemed helpless when the police officer Genma said something that got our hopes up .

" A few weeks ago we responded to a call of a disturbance at the Haruno house hold . A person that lives next door reported loud shouting and when we arrived at the house hold we talked with Mr . Haruno and his daughter walked in and she had a large cut and a brusie on her eye . When we asked about the injure they said that it was from where Sakura had taken a fall down the stairs and broke a vase . At the time we had no other reson to qustion further about the cut and we left giving Mr. Haruno adivce about keeping his voice down . Now that we have this information we can bring him in for father qustioning . " I was pissed . They had seen Sakura hurt and they thought it was an aciddent . how could they be so blind .

" How the hell did you not think that she was hurt by her father ! Who falls down a flight of stair and get cut bt a vase at the same t- "

" Sasuke man calm down . " Naruto said to me . I then fell back into the chair that I had been sitting in .

" Why do you care so much ? " Genma asked me . I was about to tell Gema to go to hell , but Itachi spook first .

" Our father abused Sasuke intill he died a year ago . " He said in the same voice that held no emotion when we talked about our father .

He noded his head and contionued talking , " Fine we will send a car out in the morring at five . We know that the ' good ' doctor is awake by then everyday .

It was now five and Naruto and I were at my house trying to catch so sleep . I had given up hours ago on getting any sleep . All I could think about was Sakura . I knew that I loved her , but I did not know if she loved me . I was wanting so so bad for Sakura to be okay so I could tell her that I was draw to her . I knew that she would understand what I went through with my father because she was going thorught the same thing herself . During the middle of my thinking Itachi walked into my room and said something that made mt blood run cold .

" Sasuke , somethings happened to Sakura . "

* * *

Dislamer : I do not own any of the Naruto charaters from the Naruto manga ! If I did there would be a huge goth makeover !

The more reviews that I get the faster that I update !

Another cliffy ! I love touchuring you people ! [ not realy ! just my older brother !] you hear evil laughter in the distance !


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Alone

* * *

I stood there in the drizzling rain waiting for it to end . I looked at Itacha and Naruto and they two were sad . Not many people had come fior the services of the pink haired girl . She was alone in her death . . . and know she might not be alone . She might be with her mother warching the people that never noticed that she was there morn over her death . Watching them burry the body that had held her broken soul . Finaly she was free , but her life had ended all to soon . She had finaly free from living her life of hell . She had finaly been free of the man that had hurt her so much and she had died . Her father had finaly broken her will to live when help was coming to save her life . I thought back to the day that I had found the girl that could finaly understand what I had went throught , but her heart did not have the will to keep her alive to live without being hit for something that was not her fought .

' " Sasuke , somethings happened to Sakura . " I looked at Itachi with confusion writen all over it . 

" What do you mean ? " I asked aready feeling what was going to come out of his mouth . The next words that I heard tore my heart ino a millons little peices .

" Sakura . . she . . . she died on the way to the hospital and . . . . They couldn't save her . " He said in a tone that showed how sad her was at the lose of a life . "

Now it was four days after the death of Sakura Haruno . Now four days after Sakura had almost escaped her hell that her father had created . A hell that was created by a man that should have loved her . Now she had been with the angels , her voice joining the thousands of other angelic voices filling the air with a sweet and silent melody .

The preacher finaly stopped speaking and asked for a moment of silence to prey that Sakura was standing in the heavens with other angels helping her to learn to fly away from hell . After everybody had left the grave sight I thought about the girl that was alone and held many secrets . I turned my face up towards the heavens and felt the it had stopped raining . Then just as I was about to leave a pink Sakura blossom floated throught the air and landed in my palm . I knew that was Sakuras way of telling me good bye for the last time intill we meet again . Then I walked throught the cemetary thinking about how lucky I was to get out of my hell and live , while Sakura died because nobody noticed her intill it was already to late . I walked out of the place that held death and walked away from the land that was covered with lost souls like Sakura was .

* * *

If Sasuke had turned around at the last second to look one last time at the grave under the Sakura blossom tree he would have saw something that would have put his heart at ease . There under the tree was a pink haired girl around the age of 16 standing and looking at the leaving figure of the only person that had made her feel like she was not so alone while she was alive . Sakura looked at the person that had finaly bothered to think about her . Then the image disappered in a shower of cheery blossoms .

* * *

This is the end of " Alone " I would like to thank all of the readers that reviewed this story and I would like to give you a teaste of what I was going to do next for the sequel of " Alone " ! So with out futher staling here is the part of the next part of the " Alone " . if you have any ideas for a title please feel free to massge me about them .

Sakura rolled over in her bed having the same dream that she had been having since she was five years old .

' I am walking down a hallway leading to a room that contained the slumpped figure of a girl that was about 16 years old . Beside her was a man that was yelling but I could not hear what he was saying to the girl . I looked at her and wondered why she did not fight back against this person . Then the dream changes .

I am in a room with a boy that was about 16 years old . He was sitting in a chair that was leaning aganist a wall and a older boy that looked much like him was screaming in his face . Again I could not hear what they were saying and again this child did not fight back at this man . Then the dream changed again , but this time it was saying something .

" Fate has given you another chance . take it and save the one that you coulod not save before . This is your last chance at finding your true love . After 500 years you have another chance to live a happy life" 

Sasuke was sleeping in his bed . While he slept he was having a dream that he had been having since he was eight . Unknown to him it was not a dream that only he had . he was having the same dream that Sakura was having .

* * *


End file.
